Jealously Is Only Human
by Girasole
Summary: It is common to have such emotion and If you didn't you simply were not human. No, of course not. Maybe I'm just coming down with something? A flu virus? Yes that must be the reason because I'm certainly not jealous of my Italy. GerIta Happy B-day Italia


_Everyone gets jealous its only human right? I means its nothing to be worrying about, it will pass by eventually....who I am kidding this feeling is completely uncomfortable. Seeing them makes me a little anxious like he is just going to be swept up into his arms and just be taken away from me...... What I am thinking? That is just ridiculous. Perhaps I'm coming down with something that is making me feel this way. Yes, of course it has to be, there has been a flu virus going around so maybe I must of had caught it. Of course that's the reason why! I don't know why I didn't think of it before._

Many thoughts crossed the German's mind as he silently watched his little Italian lover get too friendly with a certain Spaniard in their farewells. It was too much for his taste. Yes, it was the Italies birthday today and Italy had insisted that they visited Lovino (who was at Antonio's). But of course Ludwig knew it was a bad idea from the start. But as soon they arrived Lovino had started to completely rash on the German. Already ruining a perfectly good birthday. But of course Ludwig always brushed it off as empty threats as always. Although as the day continued on the four of them spent the day together celebrating both of the Italian's birthday and like always the day finally came to an end. Ludwig was a little disappointed though, he had personally wanted to spend the day alone with his Italian, but of course that was far from impossible. As Feliciano wanted to spend the day with his brother and Antonio. Now it was time to bid their farwells. They did do this every time they were saying goodbyes to eachother, but ever since Ludwig's and Feliciano's relationship had gotten serious. Ludwig has been getting a little more protective then usual. Like that one incident at the grocery store......

_"Ve~ Ludwig look look! Pasta is on sale!" Feliciano squealed that he could just die with excitement. He started collecting as much as his tiny arms could. But what Feliciano didn't know was that Ludwig wasn't paying attention. He was to busy staring down another man who was staring his Feliciano! How dare he? The man clearly needed to get a clue. Ludwig scooted closer to Feliciano and wrapped his arm around his waist and gave him a small peck on the lips. Feliciano's eyes grew big before exclaiming "But Ludwig we're in p-public!" Not that he didn't mind. It was just unusual for the German to display that much affection. Feliciano always felt like he had won the lottery everytime he had gotten Ludwig to even hold his hand in public never-mind a kiss! Ludwig only nodded "I know" his eyes slowly scanning the isle, the guy was gone. _

_Or that other time when......_

_"Wow that's so cool ! Ricky!"_

_ Apparently Feliciano had made a new friend at a fruit stand. Ludwig had been casually looking through the other stands, but made sure he kept an open ear to Feliciano's conversation. He was chatting excitedly to a young man behind the fruit stand, who by the second, was growing a deeper shade of red. Anyone who was anyone could tell that the young man was clearly distracted at how inhumanly beautiful Feliciano was. _

_"Y-you want you can come with us next time, I-I mean! If you like." Ricky couldn't help but stutter especially if their was someone so gorgeous in front of you.  
_

_Feliciano's eyes grew wide with excitement at the invitation "Really!? Okay I have to ask Ludwig first!" _

_Ricky's face faltered a little but the smile still remained on his face "who is Lud-" before he could finished he was interrupted._

_He stepped forward, "I'm Ludwig, nice to make your acquaintance" he smiled and took out his hand for a handshake. _

_Ricky hesitated, took it, and then all of his hopes were crushed. The two people in front of him were so beautiful it was no wonder they were dating. _

_"Ludwig guess what!?-" Feliciano broke out into a never ending explanation after that, as the two began walking away. Feliciano was so wrapped up in his one person conversation to notice Ludwig looking back and mouthing something to Ricky, with something along the lines of "He's mine"_

"If your so damn jealous why don't you stop it you stupid potato bastard"

Ludwig was broken out of his thoughts as another figure was staring him down disapprovingly. Someone he was not looking forward to seeing at all. He knew the man in front of him was equally jealous as he was, but that wouldn't be the right thing to do.

"Feliciano and Antonio have been friends for a very long time it would be wrong of me to do such a thing" was all that Ludwig had replied with.

"My idiot brother will listen to you. You have him whipped" Lovino smirked "Nah, I think its the other way around"

Ludwig coughed into his hand trying to hide the blush that was starting to form "Feliciano could do what pleases him after all it is his birthday"

Lovino scoffed and crossed his arms "suit yourself"

The two watched silently.

"Wow Feliciano you have grown so much!" Antonio glomped Feliciano "Aww soo cuutteee I don't want you to leave!!"

Feliciano laughed and exchanged the hug "You don't look any different Antonio, thank you! Aw I don't want to leave either!" The two continued exchanging hugs and compliments.

A simple goodbye wouldn't do? They had to go that far? Ludwig stole a glance in Lovino's direction. And If looks could kill they would of had been already dead. The look Lovino was giving and vibes were lethal. Ludwig took a small step to the side before blocking his ears.

3....2....1

"ANTONIO YOU BASTARD!!!" The angry Italian stormed off and fled in the opposite direction.

Antonio already used to the cry of an Italian, ran off after him. "Lovino! Wait! Mi Amor!"

Ludwig watched with little interest. This always happened everytime he would stop by to visit with Feliciano. He watched as the two ran off. Antonio would always gain up on Lovino, catch him, Lovino would throw a couple of punches, Antonio would easily dodge them, ask why Lovino would be angry, Lovino would scream, blah, blah, blah, and then end the fight with a kiss or two, but Ludwig would draw the line there as Antonio and Lovino would shamelessly start to make out in public.

"Ve~ I think we should go now big brother is mad" Feliciano had silently creep on Ludwig without him noticing. Ludwig only smiled and took Feliciano's hand in his. Feliciano smiled and balanced himself on his tippy-toes and gave a light peck on his cheek "I love you" he chimed before guiding Ludwig away from the explicted scene in front of them.

Ludwig happily followed. Being jealous of another man was just absolutely ridiculous of course. Feliciano belonged to him and only him no one else. No matter how friendly he got. Because he was always reminded that his little one loved him really much. And besides being jealous was very ungentlemen like. Something Ludwig was not.

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag" Ludwig squeezed his hand softly before Feliciano stopped and whispered something very naughty into his ear which made the German red all the way up to his ears. Oh yes, he definitely did not need proof that he was indeed loved or needed a reason to be jealous.

_-END-_

* * *

**A/N: **Yo what is up. (Don't say the ceiling) Haha yes it is both Romano and Feliciano's birthday today. Yay! Happy Birthday. I wanted to get this out real quick. And school has me WORKED UP!! Curse you senior year! I have to do the Talent Show this Friday. I'm so excited for it~ At rehearsals everyone loved our dance. Hmm maybe I should put it up on youtube? Maybe~ Anways~ I should probably start editing the chapters for my other stories now.

Until Next time!!


End file.
